mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Чирайли/Галерея/Сезон 6
Знаки отличия Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Trixie jumping off the stage S6E6.png Starlight watches the show from the hill S6E6.png Starlight watching the Manticore Mouth Dive S6E6.png Audience waiting for Trixie's magic trick S6E6.png Trixie gets shot out of the cannon S6E6.png Новичок Дэш Ponies gather for the Wonderbolts' show S6E7.png Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png День очага Ponies finish singing Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again S6E8.png Starlight Glimmer observes ponies from the balcony S6E8.png Twilight welcoming Starlight to the party S6E8.png Ponies partying and dancing together S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Выходной Эпплджек Ponies mingle at the Day Spa S6E10.png Ponies in the Ponyville Day Spa S6E10.png Не ставь карт впереди пони Foals say good morning to Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png Cheerilee --I hope you brought your thinking caps-- S6E14.png Cheerilee --we're going to learn about physics!-- S6E14.png Cheerilee --the use of force in energy conversions-- S6E14.png Cheerilee points at advanced physics equations S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee --it's very important-- S6E14.png Cheerilee --most likely end up using it-- S6E14.png Cheerilee --for participating in the...-- S6E14.png Cheerilee spinning the chalkboard around S6E14.png Cheerilee points at cart schematic S6E14.png Cheerilee --hold on to your horseshoes-- S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee rolling her eyes S6E14.png Cheerilee unfurling a blueprint S6E14.png Cheerilee explains the Applewood Derby S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee --you've got one day-- S6E14.png Cheerilee --you'll each get to pick an older pony-- S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee --but choose wisely-- S6E14.png Cheerilee speaking to school foals S6E14.png Cheerilee --your cart has to be able to finish-- S6E14.png Cheerilee showing off the Derby awards S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee begins her lesson S6E14.png School foals groaning again S6E14.png Derby racers start to assemble at starting line S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee in cheerleading outfit S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee noticing something odd S6E14.png Cheerilee --aren't you all missing somepony--- S6E14.png Applejack --they'll be along-- S6E14.png Cheerilee --usually the younger ponies drive-- S6E14.png Rarity chuckling at Miss Cheerilee S6E14.png Cheerilee rolling her eyes at Rarity S6E14.png Cutie Mark Crusaders gallop to their carts S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee starting the race S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee shouting --go!-- S6E14.png The race begins S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee and cheerleaders S6E14.png Cheerleaders and spectators looking worried S6E14.png Cheerilee approaches looking annoyed S6E14.png Cheerilee --that's a wonderful idea!-- S6E14.png Cheerilee --the older ponies should sit this one out-- S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee --I get to say this twice-- S6E14.png Cheerilee announces start of the second race S6E14.png Racers line up for the second race S6E14.png Miss Cheerilee shouts --go!-- again S6E14.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Cheerilee teaching her class of foals S6E15.png Cheerilee about to begin her lesson S6E15.png Cheerilee's insulting self-portrait on chalkboard S6E15.png Cheerilee angrily turns the chalkboard around S6E15.png Rainbow says --gotcha!-- to Cheerilee S6E15.png Cheerilee looking annoyed at Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Cheerilee chases after Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Twilight and ponies looking worried at Pinkie S6E15.png Miss Cheerilee answers her door S6E15.png Cheerilee buys three boxes of cookies S6E15.png Zombie Dr. Hooves, Cheerilee, and Octavia Melody S6E15.png All of Ponyville turned into cookie zombies S6E15.png Rainbow and friends escape the zombie horde S6E15.png Zombie Cheerilee tries breaking inside S6E15.png Zombie Cheerilee bumps into wood S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png The ponies enter the barn S6E15.png Rainbow Dash completely surrounded by zombies S6E15.png Ponies wiping rainbow colors away S6E15.png Ponies grinning at Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Applejack explaining to Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Виноваты знаки отличия Gabby helps Cheerilee teach precalculus S6E19.png Gabby playing baseball S6E19.png Gabby strikes baseball with her bat S6E19.png Gabby speeding off to first base S6E19.png Где скрывается ложь Young Big McIntosh checking out Cheerilee S6E23.png Категория:Галереи персонажей